SAO's White Shadow
by kUrokaGe.10
Summary: Xin Arashi is an undercover assassin that likes to play RPGs, so when SAO was launched he decided to play it. Now trapped in it, will he be able to clear the game. No Pairings yet, help please xD.
1. Prologue

**My first story, enjoy.**

A figure can be seen in a dark room closing in behind a rich looking man arranging plastics of illegal drugs. The figure have a wierd looking knife in his right hand aiming for the mans throat.

"This is the end of the line scum," the figure stated while covering the mans mouth. "May your soul burn in hell,"and just like that the man was dead with a slitted (don't know if I spelled it right xD) throat. The figure reach for his pocket after cleaning his knife in the now dead mans clothes pulling a phone. "Mission accomplished boss, who is the next target?" the figure asked through the phone.

 _"Good job Arashi, and for your question take a brake for now, the new game is scheduled to launch tommorrow, right? You of all people deserves a break, this is what, your 10th assassination this month, you've been working really hard. I can still remember you being so excited after the Beta Test for SAO, so you have the rest of the week off,"_ a voice said from the phone.

"Yeah, thanks boss, I'm gonna go home now to rest, got a big day tommorrow," the figure stated as he walked out of a building revealing a blood red haired male with gold highlights and golden slitted eyes about the age of 15, standing at a height of 5'9", he's wearing an open sleeveless pure white hoodie over a black shirt with the image of an eagles head in front, at the back of the hoodie is a golden skull with a scythe coinciding with it, this is the mark of the "Golden Reapers" a secret organization formed by the government to 'eliminate' threats to the citizens of Japan such as drug dealing businessmen and corrupted politicians. These individuals are trained like shinobis, silent kills are their specialties. But from this group Arashi is the best and most efficient, he's nicknamed "Shirokage" by his comrades since he always wears a white hoodie and can disappear in the shadows if needed. Each member has a cover to prevent suspitions, Arashi's cover is being a student, Xin Arashi, 15, orphaned since birth, above average in academics and an excelent athlete.

After reaching home, he immediately sleeps. Tommorrow is the launch of Sword Art Online.

 **End of Prolouge**

 **How is it? I still don't have any pairing, suggestions please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Still thinking about pairings. I'm not in the mood to research mobs and skills from SAO so i'll just invent some mob skill. I also forgot some things in canon**

_

[Start]

"Hey Kazuto, what time does SAO launch? I kinda forgot, hehehe," Xin asked his black haired classmate Kazuto Kirigaya.

"1:00 pm Xin, by the way, are we gonna party?" he asked, he usually go solo since he's kinda like a loner. I'm one of the guys he talks to because of me being a fellow gamer.

"We should go solo for the first 10 or so floors to level up faster, then party after," Xin answered. "Let's meet at the east exit so I can add you, oh, and remember the secret quest I found at the Beta, it gives unique skills based on your play style and reflexes, I hacked Argus to find more info about that quests, there's only 10 unique skills, and every skill can only be learned by one player/skill," Xin reminded Kazuto.

"Alright, thanks," Kazuto replied. "See you later, it's almost 1:00," he added while looking at his wrist watch.

"See you," Xin yelled while running home.

~XIN'S APPARTMENT~

Xin is now lying on his bed with the Nerve Gear on his head.

"LINK START!" he said as the clock reach 1:00 pm.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

Account: *

Password: *

[Continue with this account?]

[Arashi(M)]

[Yes?[No?]

"Yes"

~TOWN OF BEGINNING~

"I'm back" Xin muttered as he looks at his hand flexing it. "Now to East Exit"

Xin ran quickly not bothering to buy equips since he usually use monster drop weapons and armors early game everytime he plays an RPG. He compensates his lack of good equipment with his skills.

He waited about 20 minutes for Kazuto or Kirito in game. When Kirito arrive he was with another player, a red head that look like a noob.

"Hey, who's that with you?" Xin or Arashi in game asked.

"Oh, this is Klein," Kirito answered while pointing at Klein. "He asked me for help".

"Okay," Arashi replied. "And since you're here I'll add you too and might as well help teach you the basics," he added looking at Klein.

"Wow, thanks man, this is my first full dive so I need all the help I can get!" Klein exclaimed smiling.

~CLEARING~

We find Arashi and Kirito laughing as Klein is in the ground rolling while holding his crotch where the boar hit him.

"You do know that you can't feel pain here, right?" Arashi asked after he stopped laughing. "Only critical hits hurt and boars don't have critical,"

"Hey, you're right," Klein replied standing. "You didn't have to laugh though," he added while scowling.

"Sorry, it's just so funny," Kirito said managing to stop chuckling.

"Just pause before you strike so the system will register it as motion input for a skill," Arashi told Klein while Kirito picked up a pebble and aimed it at the boar Klein is fighting.

"Once the system registered it as a skill it will make sure your skill hits," Kirito said as he launched the pebble at the boar. "How do i say this, just hold your sword at striking position the let it explode," he added while dodging the boar.

"Let it explode huh," Klein muttered while preparing to strike.

Klein released the attack and killed the boar. He was instantly happy like he won a lottery.

"Congrats, though, the bores are like slimes in other RPGs," Arashi said chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"What?! I thought that was a mini boss or something," Klein exclaimed.

"Of course not," Kirito said smiling. "Let's do some more leveling," he added.

TIME SKIP

"Hey, I gotta go. Gonna search for a Tanto," Arashi suddenly asked. "I'm not really comfortable with starter equips".

"Ok man, just message me if you need help," Kirito replied.

"K bye," Arashi yelled while running.

 **With Arashi**

'Hmmm, where does those equips drop again?' Arashi thought fighting a group of Dire Wolves.

After killing every Dire Wolf in the clearing he sat in a branch of a tree.

'Oh, Forest Wolf drops a pair of daggers, I'll go for it for now', he thought while looking at his stats and level.

 **Arashi**

 **Lvl 6**

 **HP. 226/453**

 **STR. 10**

 **VIT. 5**

 **AGI. 15**

 **DEX. 15**

 **Dagger Mastery. 136/1000**

 **Acrobatics. 56/1000**

"So far so good, hmm, what time is it?" Arashi asked himself and looked at the game clock.

"5:25, huh, Gotta eat before searching for Forest Wolf," he murmured and prepared to log out but the log out button is not there. "Huh? That's wierd, where's the log out button?" Arashi wondered then he heard bells ringing and he disappeared without a trace.

_

 **Done, sorry, it's not really good.**


End file.
